


I've Got You Brother

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Series: Jughead/Charles Brother Love [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe, Angry Archie Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs Help, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Scared, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Big Brothers, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Brother Cuddling, Brother Feels, Brother fluff, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Charles Smith Crying, Charles Smith Good, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Charles Smith Needs a Hug, Crying Jughead Jones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Family Fluff, Family Tickling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones & Charles Smith Brothers, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones Has Panic Attacks, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones and Charles Smith Brother Relationship, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Little Brothers, M/M, Masks, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, People Wearing Masks, Platonic Cuddling, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Jughead Jones, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweet Pea Scared, Sweet Pea Worried, Sweet Pea and Archie Andrews Friendship, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Tapes, Videos of Rape, Worried Archie Andrews, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (S5 E2) (Alternate Universe) Jughead and Betty sneak away from the hotel to confront Charles. But what they don’t know Is the REAL person that Is making the tapes Is already waiting at the house! When Charles finally arrives Betty has been killed and Jughead has been raped. It's In this moment that Jughead not only realizes his brother has nothing to do with the tapes, but that Charles really Is a good brother, one that would do anything to protect his baby brother.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Mary Andrews, Archie Andrews & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Malachi
Series: Jughead/Charles Brother Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143734
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	I've Got You Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Obviously In this version Jellybean has nothing to do with the tapes.
> 
> Note 2: Another Series! I don’t know when and If I’ll add more stories to this Series, but enjoy!! And thanks for the help Aut189!

Just as Jughead and Betty were about to walk out of their house they saw a new tape on their porch. 

Jughead: Oh great

He picked It up and shut the door. They walked Into the kitchen where their parents were making breakfast.

Jughead: Dad?

FP and Alice turned around to see a new tape In Jughead’s hands. FP sighed sadly.

FP: Let’s get this over with

The whole family went Into the living room where Jughead popped In the tape. The tape showed a close up of their house. But Alice gasped fearfully as whoever was filming was now Inside their house.

Jughead: They finally did It. They finally got Inside.

First It showed Jughead and Betty sleeping In their bed. Then, whoever It was entered Jellybean’s room.

Jellybean: Wait, that’s me

The camera got close to Jellybean’s face and whoever It was rubbed a knife on her left cheek. Panic filled their hearts as Jughead quickly shut off the TV.

Alice: We have to get out of here

FP: Everyone pack a bag. We’re staying at The Five Seasons. Hurry, come on.

Everyone quickly packed before they hopped Into Alice’s car and took off. Once Inside their hotel suite and once everyone changed Into their PJ’s everyone sat down and tried to breathe. Jughead could visibly see his dad’s hands shaking. 

Jughead: Dad!

He quickly grabbed his dad’s hands with both of his hands. FP sighed sadly as he squeezed his son’s hands hard right back.

FP: Thank you boy, thank you. I think we should all get some sleep.

He tucked JB Into her bed as Jughead and Betty laid In theirs. He kissed his daughter’s forehead before heading to his and Alice’s bedroom. Jughead sighed sadly.

Betty: Okay, so I think our parents calmed down, Jellybean’s asleep, and I’m filled with dread.

Jughead: Yeah, me too

Betty: If the auditor has gotten Into the house that probably means they have been In there many times before.

Jughead: Definitely

Betty: And giving this supposedly privileged Information about us and our friends, maybe he’s been doing a lot more than just watching.

Jughead: Like what, listening?

Betty nodded yes. Jughead’s eyes widened In shock.

Jughead: Wait! You don’t think-

Betty: Who likes to bug phones?

Jughead: And who else would have the resources and abilities to kill Joan on the outside world? And the connections to kill Bret Inside prison? 

Betty: We have to go back to the house

Jughead: Fun times Cooper 

Jughead and Betty snuck away from the Five Seasons without saying a word to either of their parents. They were ready to confront Charles and they were ready to do It alone. When they arrived home they were ready to wait there as long as they needed for Charles. But before either one of them could move a knife was stabbed Into Betty’s neck killing her Immediately. Jughead screamed her name but soon was seized hard with a knife against his throat! A voice said Into his left ear “Hello Serpent King”. It was Malachai! 

Jughead: You… You

Malachai: That’s right Jones, I’m the video maker. I’m only one of them. But yes, I am making the videos. And the video I am about to make with you tonight Is going to be the best one of all.

Jughead struggled but It was no use, the knife cut off all of his clothes before Malachai removed his own. He was pushed onto the floor. Before Jughead knew what was happening Malachai spread Jughead’s legs and was lapping at his front hole. Jughead was writhing before him, as Malachai moaned. Malachai opened his mouth wider, tongue pressing Into Jughead’s hole while he pressed two fingers Inside of him. Thrusting lazily In and out of him. He was so tight, and slick with juices, that Malachai hummed against him. He flicked his tongue over The Serpent’s hole, making Jughead cry out.

Jughead: P-Please stop!(Sobbed)

Smirking against him, Malachai sucked at his hole as he pressed his fingers up against his G-spot, making Jughead gush with cum. The Serpent shrieked as he cummed around his fingers and against his mouth and chin. Jughead shook violently. And then, Malachai reached down, flipped Jughead over onto his stomach. Then, he lifted his hips up, took his cock and lined It up against Jughead’s quivering hole. And then, he rammed all the way home. The Ghoulie threw his head back, laughing softly as Jughead keened so loud and beautiful. He pushed and pushed all the way Inside of his hole and then, started to fuck him In vigorous strokes. Malachai reached down to grab Jughead by the elbows, pulling him by the elbows as he thrusted quick and deep Inside of him. 

Malachai: I’m going to make you cum Jones

He sighed with a smile when he felt the walls around his cock tightened In response.

Jughead: Nngh! Please! No!(Whimpered) 

Malachai: You know, when we make this video I think we’ll have the mask of the one raping you be someone I know you hold with a very special place In your heart. Then, we’ll send It to them! We’re going to have a new twist! A person we have not made a mask of yet! But boy, Is It time! It’s going to be so much fun finally making this mask! Besides, why would I let the mask be me?

He huffed as he lifted The Serpent up. Jughead’s back against his chest, his arm lying underneath Jughead’s neck and shoulders. He breathed heavily Into his ears. Malachai moaned In delight as both he and Jughead moved In unison. He licked and kissed Jughead’s right ear, then trailed his lips down his neck. Malachai was so close to climaxing. Letting out a hiss, Malachai felt his balls tightened. He picked up the speed, before he pushed The Serpent down. Jughead wailed as Malachai rolled his hips, sighing deep Into his ear as his cock spurted thick, deep jets of cum Inside of him. He made sure to slide back, before pushing deeper Inside of him, forcing his ass to drink all of his semen. Jughead whined Into the floor. Malachai lazily thrusted In and out of him, pushing his cum deeper and deeper Inside of Jughead. Jughead keened out as he felt semen being pushed against his ass. Malachai slipped his cock out of The Serpent and turned him over onto his back. With that, Malachai entered Jughead again. Thrusting non-stop. Malachai started kissing him, before he knew It there was a tongue In his mouth muffling terrified cries. He forcefully shoved his tongue Into Jughead's mouth deep enough and with enough force that It stole his breath and caused him to gag. Jughead froze as tears ran down his cheeks. He felt Malachai’s tongue on his face licking them away causing Jughead to squirm In his grip, before he started roughly kissing his neck and biting down on the tendons on the side of his neck hard enough to draw blood, causing The Serpent to yelp In pain as Malachai sucked at the blood coming from the bite mark, leaving behind a rough hickey. The Serpent’s whimpers caused Malachai to push In deeper and deeper. Jughead spoke breathlessly, his voice rough with tears.

Jughead: Stop! Please stop! 

Malachai laughed and smiled down at the terrified Serpent beneath him before speaking up and sending even more chills racing through Jughead’s blood.

Malachai: Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun?

Jughead: No! Don't! Stop! Please stop!

Malachai continually pushed Into The Serpent deeper and deeper as he felt his knot growing with every thrust until he was buried balls deep with a fully formed knot desperately wanting to cum as deep Inside The Serpent as he possibly could. 

Jughead: Oh god! Please stop!

All his begging and crying did was cause Malachai to Increase the pressure and force that he was using to push his knot deeper and deeper Into The Serpent. Finally after several hours of sobbing and screaming from Jughead Malachai cummed again as his knot finally fully deflated spraying The Serpent’s lacerated Insides and filling him up so much that Jughead could feel It In his stomach. 

Jughead: Please! No more!

Malachai remained fully sheathed Inside Jughead until Jughead heard a familiar worry filled cry. “Jughead! Oh my god! Get off of him!!” Jughead whimpered out as Malachai was pulled off so his cock was pulled out of him. Before he knew what was happening he felt himself being held by gentle loving arms and felt a gentle loving hand rubbing his head and face comfortly. At first Jughead hesitated and tried to pull away.

Charles: Shh, It’s okay Jughead. It’s okay. I’ve got you.

Jughead slowly gave In; cuddling Into his big brother’s chest as he broke down hard; sobbing out hard sobs and shaking uncontrollably hard as he clung to Charles’s shirt tightly. Jughead felt Charles gently wrap a blanket tight on him as he continued shushing him.

Charles: Shh, baby brother. I’ve got you now. Shh, I’m right here.

Suddenly FP and Alice busted In with extreme worry on their faces and In their voices.

FP: Boy! Why would you two just take off without saying anything?!! We were scared to death!! I thought-

The minute they walked Into the living room they saw the scene. They also saw the two bodies with their throats slit open. Malachai and…. Betty! Alice would have collapsed to the floor If FP didn’t catch her and take her straight to the couch. FP’s voice wavered as he looked at his racked with sobs shaking boy In his older son’s arms.

FP: Charles, what happened?!

Charles: I arrived here and saw Jughead being raped! As for Betty, I don’t know. The boy raping Jughead must have killed Betty. You don’t know who that boy Is, do you?

FP: It’s Malachai. He was In a gang called The Ghoulies. A gang Jughead and I used to know.

Charles: I’m going to carry Jughead upstairs and call my guys. You two didn’t leave Jellybean at the hotel alone, did you?

FP: Of course not. We dropped her off at a friend’s house. I’m taking Alice to bed too. She doesn’t need to see Betty like this any longer either. 

Both Jughead and Alice were carried to their beds. As soon as Jughead was gently put In his bed and tucked In he sobbed some words out.

Jughead: You…. You’re not-

His brother started continuously rubbing his cheek gently.

Charles: I’m not what Jug?

Jughead: T-The v-video m-maker?

Charles: Oh my god, no! I would never hurt you or the rest of my family like that little brother. I will admit to you that I am the one who killed Bret and Joan plus David. But can you really blame me after everything they have done to you? I need to call my men, but I am not leaving the room. As soon as the men are done here I am staying with you all night.

Jughead felt his brother’s lips gently kissing his forehead before walking over to the doorway to make his call. Once the FBI agents arrived, got the Info they needed, cleaned up, and took Betty’s body It was two hours later before Charles returned to Jughead who was still sobbing Into his bed. Charles slowly crawled Into the bed and pulling his baby brother close to his chest; holding him tight In his arms.

Charles: Everything’s going to be okay little brother. I love you!! I would never hurt you, I promise!!

He gently kissed his cheek as he comfortly rubbed his brother’s back. Eventually the back massage put Jughead right to sleep. Charles held him tighter as he too dozed off. Early In the morning as Charles opened his brother’s bathroom door he heard Jughead cry “He’s here!” as Jughead shot up. Charles quickly ran over to the bed; laying his hands on his brother’s shoulders. 

Charles: No no! I’M here little brother! You’re safe now. I’m right here. I’ve got you.

As Charles pulled his brother Into a tight hug Sweet Pea woke up that morning to the beginning of his own terrible morning. He opened his trailer door to see a video tape on the ground. He took In a deep breath as he picked It up. He shut the door, put the tape In, and sat on the bed. Soon he saw a guy In a Jughead mask. It looked like he was being raped! The guy raping him was wearing a…. Sweet Pea mask!! “Jughead” kept begging and crying for “Sweet Pea” to please stop. But no matter what “Sweet Pea” just kept thrusting harder and harder! Sweet Pea quickly covered his mouth as he shut off the tape and ran over to his toilet; throwing up Into It. Even If Sweet Pea does like Jughead that way he would never force Jughead to do anything!! He would never hurt his best friend and king!! Archie’s morning wasn’t going to be any better. When he opened his door he had a tape too. He took his deep breaths as he grabbed It. He popped It In and sat on the couch. It was the same thing Sweet Pea received. Archie knew It was fake for one reason, he knew no matter what Sweet Pea would NEVER hurt Jughead!! But was Jughead still raped by someone?!! Was that part real?!! He quickly took the tape out. He put the tape In his bedroom next to the other one he received before running out of the house. He ran to the cemetery and ran to his dad’s grave before falling to his knees.

Archie: All you wanted to do was help this town dad. To make It safe. But It seems like no matter what I do to try to help you do just that It just blows up In my face! What do I do daddy?! What do I do?!

It was three hours later when Archie returned home. But when he walked In he heard his mom crying In the living room. He walked In to see her watching the video of “Archie” on his knees In Pops while “The Black Hood” points a gun at his head! Archie quickly shut It off.

Archie: Mom, why would you watch this?!

Mary: Is that really what happened that day?! Was that what The Black Hood did to you and your dad?! I also found the video of “Jughead”! Are you really going to keep this from Jughead! Someone could be planning on doing that to him If they haven’t already!! You know his brother Is a FBI agent! You need to show them this tape!(Sobbed out)

Archie: I’ll show this to Jughead. But these tapes, we’re never watching these ever again! 

He shut off the TV and broke the tape In half. After walking away he returned with his bat and started smashing the TV causing his mom to scream.

Mary: Archie stop! You’re scaring me!(Sobbed out)

Archie threw the bat on the floor before leaving again. He knocked on the Cooper/Jones door. FP opened It, he looked like he been crying. 

FP: Red, come on In

Archie walked In and could practically feel the heaviness In the air as he saw the whole family sitting In the leaving room…. Except for Betty. But he also saw…. Sweet Pea!

FP: I was actually going to reach out to you. Betty was murdered last night. I’m so sorry Red!

Jughead saw the tape In Archie’s hand and jumped to his feet.

Jughead: Is that the same tape!?

Alice gently pulled him Into a hug

Archie: Same tape? What do you mean? What’s going on?

Sweet Pea: I received a tape this morning of someone In a mask of me raping someone In a mask of Jughead. I-

Charles: It happened. Jughead was raped last night. It obviously wasn’t Sweet Pea though. It was Malachai. But I killed him as soon as I saw what he was doing to Jughead. He was one of the video makers.

Archie: One?! Great, just great.

He looked down at the floor. He definitely missed Betty. But he also knew he didn’t want to lose his best friend! His best friend who was already breaking Inside just like Archie! So never telling Jughead about the kiss between him and Betty felt like the best plan he ever had! But his best friend needing him right now was not the only reason to not go home right now. He gave his mom a heart attack! No one can blame him, but still!

Archie: Can I…. Can I please sleep over today?

FP walked back over to Archie and hugged him

FP: Both you and Sweet Pea will. Jughead having both of his best friends here with him plus us Is something he definitely needs. Thank you Red.

He let go and looked at Sweet Pea

FP: And thank you Sweet Pea

Alice: Why don’t you and Archie take a seat and relax Sweet Pea? I’ll make us all breakfast. 

She squeezed Jughead’s right hand comfortly before walking away and Into the kitchen.

FP: I’ll go tell your mom Red. I’m sure she’ll help me pack a bag for you plus your school stuff.

He left as Sweet Pea and Archie sat on both sides of Jughead. FP knocked on The Andrews door. FP saw that Mary was crying when she opened the door.

FP: Mary, what’s wrong?

Mary: We received another video besides the one of “Jughead”. A reenactment of that day at Pops, that day Fred got shot by The Black Hood. 

FP: I’m so sorry Mary. Jughead, he was really raped last night. But trust me when I say It was not Sweet Pea. It was a boy he and I knew named Malachai. Charles killed Malachai, he’s dead.

Mary: I’m glad he can’t hurt Jughead anymore. And I’m glad It wasn’t really one of his best friends.

FP: Speaking of one of his best friends… Archie asked to sleep over today. I agree with him Mary. Jughead could really use one of his best friends right now. 

Mary wiped her tears

Mary: I think that’s best for both of them right now. I’ll help you pack his bag and his school bag. 

She helped FP pack Archie’s stuff before he returned to his house. The family, Sweet Pea, and Archie spent the whole day being there for Jughead and doing stuff to make him feel better. Stuff like card games, board games, funny movies, ETC. That night FP, Alice, and Jellybean still had to go back to the hotel and get everyone’s stuff, so they called Charles. When Charles arrived at his parent’s house he couldn’t help but crashing on the couch right away. He was so exasted. But later that night his heart was breaking and his eyes were filling with tears. He loved Chic, but It was wrong to still be with him. Chic tried to kill his brother!! He had to come clean to Jughead and figure out a way to get the strength to end things with him! Meanwhile Jughead shifted wildly In bed, screaming as foreign hands touched his skin, leaving him to clenched the sheets underneath his clammy fingers. Charles heard loud cries coming from upstairs, where Betty used to lay. “Help me!” He Instantly runs towards the staircase and finds himself In the room. Jughead Is thrashing In bed. Unaware to the world, Jughead kicked, trying to get out of the unknown arms. 

Charles: Jug, Its okay. 

Jughead didn’t move, only cried. “Let me go!” Charles tried not to cry as tears threatened his eyes. He couldn’t Imagine what Jughead was going through. He saw Sweet Pea and Archie standing watching Jughead with worried and shocked expressions. Charles walked past them as he crept over to the bed, trying gently to shake his little brother out of his night terror. 

Charles: Jughead, wake up, you’re safe!(Whispered softly) 

Jughead’s eyes fly open, tears streaming down his cheeks. He catches Charles’s worry features staring down at him In the dark. He hiccupped, his sobs subsiding. 

Jughead: C-Chuck… What are you doing here?

Charles sat down on the bed, flicking on the bed lamp. 

Charles: Dad asked me to stay while him and mom went with JB to get yours and their stuff from the hotel. 

Jughead: Oh, I guess that makes sense. 

Another tear rolls down his cheek. 

Jughead: I keep seeing him, feeling his weight crushing me.

Charles slowly leaned forward. 

Charles: I’m sorry, baby bro, It’s going to be okay. He’s dead, I made sure of It. 

Jughead let himself fall Into Charles’s arms as Charles began telling him about his faults. The drugs messed with him and as he listened; he was wrong about Charles. He wasn’t the bad guy. Hal’s decision made Charles grow up In that hell hole. At least he didn’t end up like Mrs. Blossom. Last year or so, Chic, Hal and Penelope tried killing him. Now that Betty was dead…. he didn’t know what to do. He lost the love of his life and Is still recovering from what happened to him. Soon more tears started filling Charles’s eyes. He had to tell Jughead about Chic! He just had to!

Charles: Jug, I need to confess something. Something that Is breaking my heart. Something that I don’t know what to do about yet. I have still been dating Chic this whole time. I know he tried to kill you! And I know breaking up with him Is something I just need to do. 

He started to sob

Charles: It’s just…. Every time the thought of breaking up with him comes up my heart shatters! He was the only person there for me when I lived at that hostel! I love him! But I love you MORE!! I just don’t know what to do!!

Jughead hugged his brother tighter

Jughead: Why don’t I help you write a letter? He doesn’t deserve to be broken up with In person. Plus, who cares, he’s In jail! 

Charles slowly nodded yes as he hugged his brother tighter back.

Charles: T-Thank you

Jughead: Lay down. Let’s help each other sleep.

Charles smiled lightly 

Charles: Good Idea

Jughead looked at Sweet Pea and Archie

Jughead: Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to wake you

Archie: It’s okay Jug. We get It, you’re hurting and scared. It’s not your fault. 

Everyone laid back down. As Charles and Jughead laid down they held each other close. Eventually they dozed off; feeling safe In each other’s arms. In the morning Charles drove Jughead, Archie, and Sweet Pea to school. Charles stayed a little bit after. He wanted to talk to Mr. Weatherbee and make damn sure he wasn’t another Mr. Honey! Jughead couldn’t help but smile at that. His protective big brother. Over protective sometimes, Charles came clean about the listening devices this morning. Which while the family told him to never do that again they couldn’t help but shake their heads and laugh. But still, Charles was his big brother. A big brother that loved his baby brother with all his heart!! And funny enough, today happened to be Charles’s 28th birthday! Jughead knew he just had to do something for Charles for everything he has ever done for Jughead!! Something special and that showed Charles how much Jughead also loved him very much right back!! Right after school Jughead arrived back home that day to see Charles sitting on the couch looking at some kind of book.

Jughead: What are you looking at?

Charles: For the first time ever, your baby pictures. God, you were so cute! 

Jughead looked at the floor; blushing hard.

Jughead: ... Thanks... Aren't I still?

Charles: I don't know, now, you look like the TV girl from the Ring movies. 

Jughead huffed

Jughead: Well, love you too! 

He sat down on the couch; joining his brother In looking at the pictures. They were pictures of him on his birthday and every Inch of his face and head had chocolate cake on It! 

Jughead: You might look like that by the end of your birthday too because of your comment!

Charles laughed

Charles: You mean cute?! I’m fine with that!

Jughead laughed

Jughead: That would be a miracle! But It’s doubtful! 

Suddenly fingers touched his most sensitive spots; tickling him. 

Jughead: What are you dohohoing?

He asked through the giggles that had started pouring out of his mouth the moment they first touched his upper body.

Charles: I’m getting YOU back now for YOUR comment!

He trapped his brother easily between him and the couch as he went to town on his brother’s sides and ribs, He never heard his baby brother laugh this hard before. It was refreshing.

Jughead: Wait! Please, I can’t-(Cried)

Charles: Can’t what? Handle It?

He moved upward to flutter his fingers over Jughead’s neck, relishing In the shriek he let out. He was sure their parents would eventually hear them and come see what all the commotion was about, but hopefully they could wait for a couple of minutes.

Jughead: Don’t!

He said, his laughter going silent, right elbow digging Into Charles’s right side as he flailed around In desperation. Charles kept up the playful torture for a moment longer, getting his little brother’s knees, thighs, belly, shoulder blades before finally releasing him, grinning as Jughead gasped for air.

Charles: There’s that smile I LOVE so much!!

Jughead: You’re just awful!

He choked out, his smile still lingering on his lips. Charles ruffled Jughead’s hair.

Charles: Right back at you brother! 

Once their parents and Jellybean joined the brothers It was a small celebration. They had lots of chocolate candy set up on the kitchen counter. Some was bought from their parents. Some Jughead and Jellybean bought for their brother. But FP and Jellybean made the chocolate cake together. Jughead told Charles his birthday present from him besides the chocolates was something that was still being worked on and was something that he had to give him tomorrow. Charles’s parents knew how badly Charles needed a family all those years and knew how lonely he was. They felt bad that by the time Charles found his family he was adult so he was now living alone. So their present was…. A pet kitten. Besides the chocolates Jellybean gave him the whole set of the Child’s Play movies. She knew he was obsessed with that movie series. During sometime that night, Jughead was typing like usual on his laptop, not the one that the Stonies got him. He did eventually get his original computer back. It turned out that Charles found It hiding In Bret’s secret skull room wall when they rated It. “I got It!” He quickly took off, closing his laptop and headed for the basement where Charles was staying. Their dad felt bad that Charles was stuck sleeping on the basement floor on the air mattress that their dad set up and blew air Into. Charles shifted his weight, hearing the door creak open.

Charles: Jug? What time Is It?

Jughead smiled, looking at his cell phone. 

Jughead: 2AM. I just finished the letter. And I realized that I had time to write something else. 

Charles looked at his younger brother, expression not quite readable. Jughead handed him that paper and Charles began reading silently. “Over the years I always wanted to have someone to look up too, teach me how to be a better brother to JB. I never had an older sibling until I met you, Charles. Ever since I met you I’ve looked up to you. I still can’t believe you are willing to do such kind and love filled acts to keep our family safe. I never was able to thank you for saving my life both times. I know that Chic hurt you and made you think he loved you. When the truth Is that he used to you get what he wanted. Thank you for coming forward about Chic. And I hope someday you forgive yourself like I’ve forgiven you, Chuck. And I hope that someday, you find a boy that loves you truly unlike Chic. Have a great 28th birthday! Love, Jughead Jones (baby bro) PS: I ate all the chocolates I bought you, sorry.”

Charles’s eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t believe Jughead cared about him so much. During his years In the sisters or with Chic he never felt wanted. Now he had his mom, dad, JB and Jug back In his life. He didn’t want It to be jeopardized by his unfaithful business with Chic. And knowing Jughead had forgiven him meant the absolute world to him. 

Charles: Thank you, Jug, this was the best gift I’ve gotten and don’t worry about the chocolates, I’m sure JB got me some more. 

Jughead: About that...(Snickered)

Charles laughed. 

Charlie: You ate those too!?

Jughead: Sorry.

Charles ruffled the younger boy’s hair and leaned close to his baby brother. And turned to Jughead and muttered softly. ”You owe me for stealing my chocolates. But I’ll keep that between us.” It was In hushed whispers but Jughead’s ears registered It. 

Jughead: Deal!(Laughed)

Charles: Now, let me go back to sleep! It’s 2AM!(Laughed)

Jughead laughed

Jughead: You got It! In fact, I’ll just join you here! I don’t feel like walking back up the stairs.

Charles: Go for It little brother!

Jughead laid down next to his brother and soon they were both out. That night both Jughead and Charles were jumped awake by Jughead’s cell phone ringing. It was 4AM! Who the hell was calling him at 4AM! And It was an unknown number! Jughead answered very tired and with extreme annoyance. 

Jughead: Hello?

Penny: Hello Jonsey 

Jughead’s heart stopped and he sneered 

Jughead: Penny, what the hell do you want?!

Penny: I know what Malachai did to you. It brought me great joy hearing the way he used you and killed your Ponytail! It’s me Jones, I’m the other video maker. I’ll see you soon Jones.

She hung up. Tight chest, quick breathing, feeling like he was In Imminent danger. The whole world feeling like It was breaking apart.

Charles: Jug?

Jughead tried to speak, but the tightness In his chest was overwhelming. “Breath, just breathe. In, out, In out.” Charles’s voice was tense, but Jughead listened to It. After a few minutes of breathing, Jughead’s chest felt better. He could think a little more clearly. It wasn’t perfect, but he didn’t feel completely out of control anymore. Taking one more deep breath, he nodded towards Charles. 

Jughead: Thanks bro

Charles nodded In return, but there was still worry lining his face. 

Charles: Jug…what…what just happened?

Jughead: Panic attack

Jughead said, waving It away, not wanting to worry his brother again. He felt his brother run a gentle hand through his hair as Charles smiled gently. 

Charles: I know It was a panic attack baby brother, but what caused It? Who was that on the phone and what did they say?

Jughead took a deep breath 

Jughead: That gang that Malachai used to be In, that was It’s ex-leader, Penny Peabody. She admitted she’s the other video maker. She made the video of the masks of Sweet Pea and I. And she said she would see me soon just like Malachai. I-

His brother quickly pulled him Into a tight hold; holding him close.

Charles: If that crazy bitch comes anywhere near you she’ll end up JUST like Malachai!! 

But Jughead’s mind started panicking again. What If JUST like Malachai she succeeds In hurting him BEFORE Charles hurts her?!! What If JUST like Malachai another sick and twisted video comes out about him and someone he loves?!! What If JUST like Malachai Penny kills someone Jughead loves before Charles can save him?!! Jughead whimpered and pulled his knees to his chest; his arms on his knees and his head buried In his arms. 

Charles: Jug? Jug, I need you to look at me, please

Jughead didn’t move

Charles: Please, Jug. I need to see your face.

Jughead slowly raised his head, but did not look at Charles.

Charles: Good. Now, I need you to look at me, okay? Can you do that for me baby brother? Please?

Charles said In a hushed tone. Jughead did as he was told. Charles could see tear stains along his face and the shiny layer of tears on his eyes. Jughead whimpered and quickly turned his head away. 

Charles: No, No… Look. Look, It’s me. It’s Charles. You don’t have to worry. I’m right here. I’m right beside you, okay? I won’t leave you.(Promised)

Jughead: Charles?

Jughead furrowed his brows and blinked, letting the shiny layer In his eyes, fall down his cheeks. Charles wanted so bad to rub those tears away, but he knew better than to try any sudden moves when his little brother was having an attack. 

Charles: I’m gonna touch you now, okay?

Charles told him, as he was reaching out to hold Jughead’s hands In his. When Jughead didn’t flinch, Charles took It as a good sign and held Jughead’s face In his hands, trying to get the tears to stop. 

Charles: I’m right here

Charles assured him, as he brought their foreheads together. 

Charles: I need you to breathe for me. Slowly. I’ll count with you. 1… 2… 3…

Charles held Jughead’s hands as they both tried to get through Jughead’s panic attack. As the adrenaline died down, Jughead found himself In his brother’s arms, feeling safe. Charles gently kissed his forehead before laying back down on the mattress; pulling his baby brother down with him and down onto his chest.

Charles: I’ve got you baby bro. I’ve got you. Deep breaths, I’m right here Jug.

He gently kissed his cheek before they dozed off together. Charles helped Jughead with Stonewall. He will continue to help him with the situation with Malachai! And now… With Penny!

**Author's Note:**

> Note 3: I really hate what they did to Charles and his and Jughead’s brother relationship!!!! So I just had to write this story. Plus, Charles Is still not a villain or a bad person!!!! People need to quit making Charles out to be a villain and that Includes the characters! The worst thing he's done Is choose to not break up with Chic. Which speaking from experience sometimes when you love someone that much It can take time to get the strength to leave them. 1. The people he killed deserved It!!!! They hurt his family!!!!(Physically and emotionally) you can't blame Charles for wanting to make sure those people left his family alone!!!! 2. While spying on your family Isn't right the Intensions behind It were!! After everything that has happened to his family Including Jughead he wanted to keep an eye on his family and keep them safe!!!! I hope at some point the Cooper/Jones family come to their senses and realizes all of this!!!! Everything In my story Is not only TRUE but brings up a lot of good points with everything that happened and with everything about Charles and who he Is!!!! Who he TRULY Is!!!!


End file.
